my new life
by zebrarockz
Summary: he left me a miracle.he left so i had no time to tell him.what now? i know where to go for help...to further read read the story...suck at summaries


Bella's P.O.V.

He and his family left me. I was just one of there toys and I fell for their stupid human loving games. They made me feel like I was part of the family. But now I will have my own family. Me and MY child. I mean we made love then he leaves. He should have left the moment he smelt my blood. But if it weren't for him I wouldn't be getting me little miracle. I hate to admit it but I still love him. I always will but he doesn't feel the same way. To bad now he's missing his soon to be child's start of growth in my abdomen.

I have many things to consider. My baby is half vampire so how will take care of him (I think it's a boy) all by myself. I have no idea how to hunt. I know what I have to do. I will go to volterra (I think that's how it's spelled). I m going to write a letter to my dad so he doesn't worry too much. Ill need to go to the bank for money to travel. Then pack for my trip.

Dear dad,

Hey dad don't worry I'm just going on a trip. I need to clear my head. I know me being in my catatonic state is ruining your mood so please just let me do the honor of making your suffering leave with me. I'll try to call you to check in. I love you never forget that.

Love Bella

I put my letter on the coffee table. I need to pack lose clothing in case I keep growing at this rate. I already have a little baby bump. I grabbed my suitcase and locked up the house. I hopped into my ancient red truck and headed to the bank. I pulled up to the bank and went to pull out all of the money I had I knew it wasn't much but it could buy at least one plane ticket. I had a bunch of money to my amusement over 300,000 in the account. I'm sure it has something to do with Alice. If she saw that I needed it then why did she still leave me? This proves they don't even care about their nephew/niece and grandchild.

Several hours later….

We just landed in volterra and I am right in front of the volturi castle. If my eyes are correct two vampires are coming towards me. One looks big and muscular, he could resemble Emmett. They other is a tiny little girl will blonde hair. They both have crimson red eyes.

"Hello Bella we have been expecting you. Follow me." said the big one

I couldn't speak so I mumbled "okay" barely loud enough for me to hear myself. I followed them into the castle until we were in a grand looking room with three chairs occupied by the ones in Carlisle's picture in his old study Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Awe Bella we have been waiting for you" Aro said

"Ok" was all I could mumble out.

"We understand that you came for a certain reason" he said staring at my rapidly growing stomach.

"Yea I came to see if you could change me and help me through the process of this " I responded.

"Of course we would be honored to help you and watch the child grow as it ages"aro responded.

**(One month later after the birth and transformation)**

I was holding my darling twins one boy and a baby girl. She had his bronze hair and my chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. She had all his facial features, perfect and angular. Her name was reneesme carlie swan. My son had my mahogany colored hair with his father perfect messy hair. He also had the most amazing bright emerald eyes. I assume they were his before he became a vampire. His name was Anthony Edward swan. They we born about two days ago. My transformation had only lasted about half a day.

I had amazing self control. Human blood was sickening to me .I obviously still had some of my human traits. My eyes were already gold also. Aro told me we were having some visitors tomorrow when I get back from shopping so to be polite when I return from my trip. I was now known as the volturi princess. My children we also known as royalty but I tried not to take them out much. I am known as the princess by the towns people too so its difficult to get out but I promised Heidi and Jane I would go. I still dread shopping trips.

**(After my shopping trip)**

We just got out of my midnight blue Lamborghini and the guys came out to get all our bags. There was too many probably about 50 bags…they are crazy.

"You guys are shopaholics" I said. They are worse than Alice.

"Felix will you take my bags to my room" I said as we walked in.

"Sure bells "he said then left. I looked up and there in front of me were the one family that left me in a time of need. I didn't hate them .I mean they did only leave to protect me right.

"Hi uncles" I said as I walked up to their throne to kiss their cheeks. Then I ran right to Alice and tackled her to the ground and kissed her cheeks.

"Hi Bella it's nice to see you too" she said as I helped her up. Then I was picked up off the ground into a massive hug. This will be funny I thought.

"Em….cant…..breathe" I said acting as out of breathe.

"Oh im so sorry bells" he exclaimed I busted up laughing at his apology. He didn't even relies until he said "why are you laughing I just could have killed you?"

'Ha-ha….you….didn't …relies…im a …..Vampire…I don't….need…to….breathe" I explained. Then they all laughed and rushed to give me a hug. How will I tell them?

"Hold on will you guys come to the visiting room I have something super important to explain" I said

"How about you explain as to why you're a vampire?" said Edward

"This will explain it. Ill be right back" I said as I ran away to grab my little angels and run back to the Cullen's. They stared at me in shock as to why I had two babies with me right now and what they had to do with the transformation.

"Edward meet your daughter and son" I said. He just stood back while they all looked at me in shock. So I continued "when you guys left these little angels started so grow more and more each day so I came here for help. Obvious to they are half vampire. So that's when I asked aro to change me to vampire if it was a horrible birth. So now im vampire"

"Impossible" Carlisle said

"Carlisle and Esme meet your grandbabies reneesme carlie swan and Anthony Edward swan. They're last names will be changed soon since you're here. I wasn't going to put Cullen as their last names since you were all gone" I explained.

"They are beautiful Bella" said esme

"Would you like to hold one and Carlisle the other" I offered. They nodded and ran forward and gasped as they saw them up close. Then Anthony woke up startled and Carlisle gasped "ive only seen two pairs of eyes this livid green Edward and his mother"this caused Edward to walk over slowly as he heard this. He the gasped and look as if in pain and sadness.i loved him i couldnt stand too see him in pain. it was killing me.

"Edward would you like to go and talk for a while?"i said quitely

"uhhhh...umm ye...yea sure " he said still staring at our children. (sigh) that sounded so right. i wonder if they know my statis in volterra as the princess and highest celebrity in the world?


End file.
